vspfandomcom-20200224-history
Twilight Sparkle
Description asdf asdf Abilities Main Rage costs 100% Rage. Upon pressing the Call for medic-button (E by default) when you have reached that 100%, you use up all your rage, after wich the following happens: -You are teleported behind a random player, as if appearing from a big purple circle beneath your body. If there is nothing behind whomever you teleport to (cliff, wall), you are teleported on top of that person. -Nearby sentries are disabled for 9-10 seconds. -You are granted an automatic uber that lasts for 4-6 seconds, making you invulnerable to all sorts of damage. Looking from the viewpoint of the mercs, you will have white glowing eyes and smoke around your body until your uber runs out, returning you to your normal eyes to inform the mercs if you're ubered or not. -Being a unicorn, all spells are disabled during your rage. (How long needs to be tested.) -Finally, you are granted a single charge of your reload rage, the chain lightning. Reload Rage '''costs one charge of Chain Lightning. Upon using your main rage, you are granted a single charge of chain lightning wich you can freely activate whenever you want by pressing the reload button (R by default). Upon pressing your reload button, you will release a bolt of lightning that will instantly hit a chain of players, dealing damage that decreases with each player hit. The first hit will always do a flat 135 damage and the second hit a flat 90 damage, while further hits will always do less than 60 damage. You can only store one chain lighting at any given time, wich each rage regenerating one if you have used up your charge. '''Teleport '''is your secondary movement option, replacing the superjump that most hales have. For Twilight specifically, the cooldown is 30 seconds when the round begins, as well as after every teleport. Upon holding your secondary attack (Mouse 2 by default) your teleport bar will charge up. Only when it reaches 100, let go of your secondary attack while looking up to activate the teleport, making you instantly appear behind (or on top) of a randomly-selected hale. This teleport is completely silent, with no special voice-lines playing when you activate this ability. Weapon Attributes * Effect: Power Surge * +210% Damage Bonus * -30% Reduction in push force taken from damage *No random critical hit Miscellaneous Whenever Twilight rages, all players can see a little purple ring circle around a merc's head that lasts until her uber runs out. Battle Strategies '''Battling as Twilight Remember that your mobility is heavily limited since you have a teleport instead of a superjump, so try to memorize common parkour routes of several maps to get around quickly. Try to focus on medics and engineers first. An engineer that can make a fully upgraded nest out in the open will be very hard to approach without a lucky rage or chain lightning, while a medic can heal and overheal all players which makes your chain lightnings less likely to cause deaths. Especially be on the look-out for quickfix-medics, since their overheal-capabilities can render your chain-lightning near useless. Be on the lookout for stickies at all times, even when you're ubered from your rage. Some demoman like to trap an engineer's sentry or a bottleneck, both to rack up damage as well as protecting important places. While they can not harm you while you're ubered, they can still knock you back a great distance (especially true for crit-boosted stickies), wasting some or even all of your precious remaining uber-time. While airblast-happy pyros may start to annoy you, don't try to kill them until the endgame. Being airblasted very often will gain you rage very quickly, thus letting you use your powerful rage more often as well as having more chain lightnings for you to use. Be aware that you can only store 1 chain lightning at any time, meaning you don't have 2 chain lightnings at the same time after 2 consecutive rages. Raging before you have used your chain lightning from an earlier rage will effectively erase a possible chain lightning you could have used, thus missing out on potential extra kills or damage. Always try to not move for a second or 2 when you rage or teleport. It is possible, due to a player's position near a cliff or wall, that you teleport on a merc's head instead of behind him. If the player happens to be standing with his back to a drop, immediately moving after you've teleported can make you fall to a lower ground (letting the merc get away) or plummet into a killfloor (pit, abyss), either dealing damage to you or wasting your stun/uber. Battling against Twilight General Try to stay at top hp at all times. Since Twilight can use her chain lightning to instantly damage a series of mercenaries after every rage that gradually weakens after every merc hit (135 damage being the strongest hit), recklessly losing hp when not battling Twilight can be a death sentence once she rages. Also, with Twilight being a unicorn, her rage will disable all spells for a short duration. Medic Try to keep everyone healed and overhealed as much as possible, with priority on getting everyone over 150 HP (While the strongest hit is 135, people may be knocked from a high ground, dieing from the resulting fall damage instead). Any fully overhealed merc can survive the first and strongest hit of the chain lightning, thus severely reducing the attack power of the chain lightning. The quick-fix can really shine here, having both an increased max overheal as well as the increased overheal lasting longer, thus making the chain lightning even less likely to take a merc's life. Soldier (+anyone with increased mobility): Keep the high ground at all times. Twilight is a teleport boss, meaning she can only get to you once every 30 seconds, and even only then if she teleports to you or someone on the same or higher ground as you. 'Engineer' Communicate with your team about your building's positions. Elevated Sentries that cover a lot of space are extremely powerful against Twilight since she cannot superjump, as well as easy-to-reach and upgraded dispensers reducing the risk of a chain lightning-death. 'Pyro' Be careful with your airblasts. Simply airblasting the hale every 2 seconds can generate her powerful rage very fast, as well as granting Twilight the chance for additional chain lightnings. Rather, try to airblast her onto lower spaces (if you are both on the high ground), into a level 2/3 sentry's range (so the knockback can launch her away) or into a spy. 'Demo' Even though Twilight's rage grants her a brief uber, she is still vulnerable to knockback. Placing a high amount of stickies near strategic places (an engineer's buildings, a bottleneck) can launch her away, effectively wasting at least some of her uber time. Also, shields will block a single lethal chain lighting, after which they are destroyed as if they were hit normally. 'Sniper' The tracer from the stock sniper rifle will last even after Twilight has teleported away, either through her normal teleport or her rage. This makes it much easier for everyone to know her location even after she has seemingly vanished from the spot. Video Demo Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE '''will charge the Teleport, release '''RIGHT MOUSE and LOOK UP '''simultaneously to activate once 100% is charged. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the '''Main rage. * RELOAD '''® activates the '''Chain Lightning (if one is stored). Music USA Servers MLP Fighting is Magic - Twilight Sparkle Stage Theme WaveHack - Twilight Dusk Japan Server //////// EU server My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Life in Equestria - Polish Quotes "Hehe~ isn't that exciting to do everything by the book." - Intro "This is gonna be so great!" - Rage "This is serious business." - Rage "No excuses!" - Killing spree "Huw...Doesn't that hurt?" - Killing spree "Hurray! Slumber party!" - Killing spree "Oh...Look at that! He's so sleepy can't even keep his little balance." - Last Man Standing Development 'Models: ' Created by Jug, based on Sniper-V1 'Code And Animation: ' Raini and Friagram 'Original Idea: ' ???